Disection
by BlackHusky
Summary: (for character visuals, look for Ella-MewMew on Deviant Art) In the Kingdom of Aliconus, there is a town called Seahorse. When Seahorse resident, Windmill Dash, is lured into a trap and his three friends are his only hope for survival. Will Windmill Dash be victorious? or will he die at the hands of a psychopathic unicorn? *Rainbow Dash is MENTIONED*


_**DISECTION**_

_**Chapter 1: Seahorse**_

It was a bright summer day in the small town of Seahorse. Every pony was happy, including the handsome stallion, Windmill Dash. He was excited because he had been given a chance to make his sister, Rainbow Dash, jealous and join a group called the Sound Strikers (they were the Aliconus equivalent of the Wonderbolts). Windmill Dash was light blue with a yellow and white striped mane and tail (the mane was gelled back). His cutie mark looked a little like a swirled cross.

"Hey, Windy," Some pony shouted, "how's it feel to be a Sound Striker?" He knew that voice; it belonged to one of his best friends, Party Animal. Windmill Dash turned around to see a white earth pony with a smiling sun as a cutie mark and a blonde mane and tail, Sunshine Snuggles; a red unicorn with a brown mane and tail and a party hat cutie mark, Party Animal; and a white Pegasus with brown mane and tail with blonde tips and a pretzel cutie mark, Cheesy Pretzel.

"Guys… I might not even get on the Sound Strikers… and you know how I hate that nickname…" Windmill Dash sighed, rolled his yellow eyes, and stomped his hoof.

"Mr. Blue is turnin' red!" Cheesy pretzel laughed.

"He-" Windmill tried to protest but party animal interrupted.

"It's that new scientist guy!" The unicorn whispered, pointing his hoof at a strange hooded pony.

"Who?" Cheesy Pretzel asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You haven't heard of him?" Sunshine Snuggles replied, "I hear he needs an errand colt."

"You should apply, Windmill, at least until you get on the Sound Strikes." Cheesy Pretzel said enthusiastically.

"No!" Party Animal Said, a worried look haunted his face, "I've heard rumors about him…Windmill Dash, promise me you won't go there!"

"What kind of rumors, Party?" The blue Pegasus asked, skeptical.

"I hear that he killed a couple of pegasi just for their wings and will kill other ponies just for laughs!"

"If that's true…then why isn't he in a mental hospital?" Windmill yawned.

"Because he steals the pelts of his victims to disguise himself; you're my best friend, Windmill dash, don't go there!" Party animal had a scared look on his face, but Windmill wasn't buying it. He knew his friend was only trying to trick him.

"Suuuuurrrreee….Party, I think you're over reacting, I'm going to practice a few of my flying maneuvers, then I'm gonna ask about that job." Windmill said. He spread his wings and took off, leaving his friends there with scared looks on their faces.

_**Chapter 2: A Job Interview?**_

It had been three hours since Windmill had left his friends to practice his tricks. He was just wrapping things up when he noticed that strange hooded pony again. From His position in the sky, the pony looked like a small ant.

_That guy's got perfect timing. _Windmill thought, slowly descending to the ground. In the back of his mind, Windmill Dash kept thinking about Party Animal's warnings. He immediately tossed them aside and landed. He followed the mysterious scientist until he had reached a strange laboratory. Windmill gulped, walked up to the tall chrome doors and knocked.

"H-hello?" Windmill called out. Almost immediately, the double doors opened and he walked inside.

"Good afternoon, young Pegasus." A strange voice said; it sent chills down Windmill's spine.

"U-uhm, my name's Windmill Dash, I'm here for the interview about an errand colt." Windmill Dash said, getting more and more uneasy by the second.

"Really? That's great. You see," The scientist said, the only visible part of him was his eyes (the right one was gold and the left one was purple) "I'm not the young stallion I used to be, and I'm getting busier and busier each day; I need a new pair of wings. Would you mind sparing yours?"

"Uhm, sure, but I might not be available for long, I've got a chance to audition for the Sound Strikers…and I just need a temporary job until then." Windmill shifted his weight and looked around the dimly lit room; it was empty except for him, the scientist and some autopsy tables (which didn't help settle his nerves).

"Oh, that's of no issue to me." The strange pony said. Before Windmill dash could ask any questions, he felt a surge of magic course through him and he was lifted up then brought over to one of the autopsy tables.

"H-hey, what's going on here!?" Windmill Dash shouted as a magic current was buckling him down.

The scientist took off his hood, revealing his face. He was a yellow unicorn with a grayish black mane that was stained with blood. He was decorated with scars and stitches. "You said you'd lend me your wings." He smiled.

"I didn't know you meant literally!" Windmill dash screamed.

"Oh, but I am a literal ALICORN." He said, completely taking off his cloak and revealing Pegasus wings stitched to his back. The left one was brown and the right one was green.

"Party Animal…he was right!"

"He was, heheheheh….Allow me to introduce myself; I am Bloody Scalpel, Mad scientist extraordinaire!" The odd unicorn pressed a button and the table Windmill Dash was on turned and shifted to where he was vertical.

_**Chapter 3: Torture**_

Windmill dash was shaking with fear. Was this the day he died? Why hadn't he listened to party animal? There was no way he could escape this psychopath.

"The gel in your hair just won't do." Bloody Scalpel said, smiling insanely. He held up a hose, pointed it at the defenseless Pegasus, and let the water fly.

Windmill dash choked as the water hit his face. He flapped his wings frantically, although he knew it wouldn't help. "S-stop," he choked, "why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what I do BEST!" Bloody Scalpel let out an insane and blood curdling laugh as he turned off the hose.

"Please! Let me go, please!"

"Why would I do that? You're my entertainment!" Scalpel used his magic to levitate a pincer near Windmill's wings. Windmill shivered as it clamped down on his right wing.

"AAUUGGHHH!" Windmill Dash screamed as his wing was broken and almost torn out of the socket. "Let me go! Please! Some pony will hear my screams!" He pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that…this entire building is soundproof!"

The pincer clamped down on his other wing and the process repeated. The crazy unicorn made his way to Windmill's cutie mark as the table became horizontal again. He winced in pain as a scalpel made an incision just above his right cutie mark.

"Heheheheh, you're such a good little toy…you scream right on cue." Bloody Scalpel walked away, leaving the wound above windmill's mark to bleed, "I've got some experiments to conduct; I'll be back shortly." The unicorn's laughter chilled Windmill Dash's blood as the iron door closed behind him.

Windmill Dash cried for what seemed like hours. He prayed that his friends would find him. He hoped he would live, but he knew his wishes were futile. No one would hear him. He tried to flap his wings but every time he tried, the pain intensified.

""It's time to step things up a notch." Bloody scalpel said, walking back in the room and levitating a remote with two buttons, one red and one green, and a joystick on it. He surged his magic through it, causing the red button to push in and a giant power saw appeared from the darkness above Windmill Dash.

"N-no…No NO, please don't!" Windmill pleaded again, his mane hung in his eyes.

"Absolutely…NOT!" Bloody scalpel laughed insanely and was about to press the green button when there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, who is interrupting my little game?" He asked himself as he pulled a lever which caused a monitor to descend from the blackness of the ceiling and Windmill's table shifted vertically again.

The monitor buzzed to life to reveal a Pegasus, a unicorn and an earth pony. Windmill Dash screamed out although he knew his friends could not hear him.

"SHUT UP!" Scalpel shouted as a piece of duct tape flew, due to magic, and covered Windmill's mouth. "I'm going to investigate this…" The unicorn threw on his cloak and turned off the small light of the room, leaving his toy in the pitch black darkness.

_**Chapter 4: To the Rescue!**_

"Can I help you?" Bloody scalpel said, politely, to the three ponies that had stopped his fun.

"We know you have our friend, you crazy scientist!" The red unicorn shouted.

"I know not of what you speak of…" He replied calmly.

"Stop playing stupid! We know you have him!" The blue eyed Pegasus chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken." Bloody scalpel turned to go back inside when the white earth pony stepped on his cloak.

"Give. Him. BACK!" He Shouted.

"Fine, why don't you come inside?" Bloody Scalpel used his magic to teleport the four of them into his lab. Before any protests were made, all three of the intruders were buckled to the autopsy tables that were set vertically.

"Hey, Let us go!" They shouted in unison.

"Tell me your names." The scientist demanded, making his horn shine.

"I'm C-Cheesy Pretzel!" The Pegasus said, squirming.

"My name's Sunshine Snuggles!" The earth pony admitted.

The unicorn spit at Bloody Scalpel. "Go rot in a ditch!" He shouted.

"That's not very nice…you'll tell me," The deranged unicorn pushed a button to reveal a weak Windmill Dash, "or I'll end his life right now!"

"Windy!" The unicorn shouted.

"Why…I doubt that's your name…."

"I'm Party Animal….." He admitted finally.

"Good, now that I know your names…let me tell you mine. I am Bloody Scalpel; Mad Scientist extraordinaire!" Scalpel Shouted, laughed, and trotted out of the room.

"Mmf!" Windmill Dash tried to communicate, but there was duct tape covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bro…This is my fault….." Cheesy Pretzel sighed, hanging his head. When He gave up….every pony always knew that there was no hope left.

It was then when Windmill Dash hatched an escape plan.

_**Chapter 5: It's Do or Die Time!**_

"Now that I'm prepared for multiple ponies…let's get started!" Bloody scalpel looked over to Windmill dash and sighed, "He didn't stay as long as I had hoped…." Windmill dash had gone limp and pale.

"No…Windmill dash!" Cheesy pretzel shouted.

"I guess I'll throw him out now…" Bloody scalpel removed the chain bindings from Windmill's hooves and tossed him aside. "I think I'll go for your wings instead, Cheesy Pretzel."

Party Animal Stared at Bloody Scalpel with disgust as Sunshine Snuggles silently noticed that Windmill Dash was getting up.

The pain of Windmill's wings was almost unbearable, but he bit down hard, determined to free himself and his friends. He threw off the dust tape and prepared his defiant scheme.

"Shall we begin?" Bloody scalpel said, moving the pincer to Cheesy pretzel's wings.

"GRAAHHHH!" Windmill Dash screamed out as he charged at the makeshift alicorn. He tackled Bloody Scalpel to the ground, trying to trample him, although his efforts proved futile.

Scalpel shoved his catch off of him and laughed. "Ha-ha! You are an excellent actor, my friend!"

"I am NOT your friend!" Windmill dash yelled, his voice shaking in obvious fear.

"Ha-ha! You are afraid of me! That's all the proof I need to know I can kill you."

Windmill dash held his ground, but his entire body shook with both fear and pain; his wings throbbed endlessly.

"Windmill Dash, run!" Party animal screamed.

"No, I'm not leaving my friends…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Trying to be brave, are we!? You won't get very far with fake pride!" The scientist used his magic to grab the remote from earlier. "I'll cut you down to size! HA-HA-HA!" He pressed the green button, causing the power saw to buzz to life, and fiddled with the joystick. The saw chased windmill and with each try, he only barely escaped the sharp edges.

Bloody Scalpel's insane laugh was the only thing that windmill dash heard over the buzzing of the saw. He galloped as fast as he could from the machine but was quickly trapped in a corner. It was then that he noticed something; a rusted bolt on this death bringer.

"ARE YOU SCARED YET!?" Bloody Scalpel Shouted.

"NOT ANYMORE!" He shouted, but he knew it was an obvious lie.

"WHAT!?" The unicorn seemed insulted by this.

Windmill Dash laughed but there wasn't any humor to it. He glared at his captor, used the opportunity to buck at the side of the power saw, and grinned at the sight of it falling apart.

"No, this cannot be!" Bloody Scalpel charged at Windmill, but the Pegasus was expecting that.

Windmill Dash quickly moved out of the insane scientist's path and watched as he crashed into the wall. He quickly took the opportunity to free his friends. "We have to run, now!" he stated once every pony was free.

"NO PONY WILL LEAVE HERE!" Bloody scalpel said, stumbling to his feet.

"RUN!" Sunshine Snuggles warned and followed his own order; as did the others.

_**Epilogue: Some Free…Some distraught**_

"Windmill dash, Come on out!" Party animal shouted, knocking on the front door of his friend's home. It had been three months since the incident With Bloody Scalpel, and Windmill dash still refused to leave his new home on the ground.

No one knew what happened to the insane scientist that had captured Windmill dash and his friends, although some say that he's waiting somewhere nearby; ready to take a pair of wings for himself. Windmill Dash was, of course, traumatized by the experience and became a shut in and no one had seen him come outside since he moved…

_**SEQUAL: Shattered Remains**_

_**COMING EVENTUALLY XD**_


End file.
